


Инновации

by ruzhenzov



Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Implied Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Name Changes, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Parody, Past Tense, Retelling, Russia, Saratov challenge, fandom Anime Shelter 2020, но его ещё надо не пропустить
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: русреал!ау, «Последний министр»!ау. После шумной отставки в министерство перспективного планирования и развития социально-экономической политики назначают нового главу. Первый заместитель Зоя Хазанова готова ко всему — но только не к тому, что теперешний министр в самом деле хочет изменить что-то к лучшему.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith
Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863799
Comments: 27
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Инновации

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: все имена адаптированы под русреал и не всегда прямым транслейтом.

_Министр — это ведь лучше, чем дома сидеть, правда?_

_«Последний министр», 1х01_

Положа руку на сердце, тяжело сказать, в какой момент пиздец на самом деле перешёл из стадии «пиздец поправимый» в стадию «пиздец кромешный». 

Наверное, назначать Шадрина на место министра перспективного планирования с самого начала было ошибкой, но то, что кого-то на Площади позабавят его идеалистические лозунги, предугадать было нельзя. Тревожный звоночек прозвучал, когда у Кирилла Романовича медленно начала ехать крыша. Среагировали б раньше, чем он сел в чужое кресло на ежегодном экономическом съезде по вопросам долгосрочного строительства, ситуацию удалось бы спасти. Теперь же, после истерики по всем телеканалам, Шадрина по-быстрому отправили в отставку и посадили не то губернатором города Марьиногорск, не то преподавателем в университет туда же. 

Таких подробностей Зоя Хазанова выяснять не планировала. Главное — продержаться до нового назначения, самой не оказавшись в каком-нибудь Саратове, а там немного покрутиться и убедить очередного идиота в собственной незаменимости. В ней Зоя не сомневалась, но рассчитывать на логическое мышление и адекватное мировосприятие у посланника сверху было всё равно что играть в русскую рулетку, только ещё и против правил зарядив большинство камор в барабане, но всё равно «пиздец» оставался поправимым. 

До звонка рано утром в понедельник. 

— Это пиздец!! — выпалила трубка нервным голосом. На фоне с отчётливым грохотом уронили что-то тяжёлое со стола. Зоя поморщилась. 

— Так, Мось, давай как я учила: вдох, выдох, а дальше спокойно по тексту. 

Трубка запнулась. 

— Да вы не понимаете! Нам прислали! 

— Ну знаю я, что прислали, это не новость. Ты подожди, я через пять минут буду, — Зоя одной рукой приложила пропуск к турникету и быстро нырнула в закрывающийся лифт. — А что, совсем не бум-бум? 

— Хуже! Он в самом деле собирается работать! 

От неожиданности Зоя чуть не выронила трубку из рук. В открывшихся дверях возникло примечательное зрелище: слева Мося, испуганно прижимающий к груди документы, плечом держа телефон у уха; справа — Миша Закаревский с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Так, я не поняла, — она на автомате сбросила вызов. — В каком смысле «собирается работать»? 

Вот ровно в этот момент «пиздец» всё-таки окончательно стал кромешным. 

«Спокойно, Хазанова», — подумала Зоя. — «Ты первый зам. И не такое пережили». Вслух она ничего не сказала, только посмотрела так, что бедный Мося чуть аппарат свой не разбил. Миша и бровью не повёл — даром что второй зам. Сделав глубокий вздох, Зоя распахнула двери приёмной. Слева от кабинета министра красовалась новенькая табличка «Иванов Эрвин Иванович». 

— А с именем у него что? 

— Так у него это, отец кандидат исторических наук, специализация — немецкая история двадцатого века. 

— История? Плохо. С Военно-историческим обществом будет конфликтовать. 

— Пахнет инновациями, — с деловым видом добавил Миша. 

— Ещё хуже. 

Зоя посмотрела на часы. Оставалось всего минут десять до того, как приёмная наполнится остальным народом разной степени умственного развития, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро. Зоя поправила рубашку и протянула руку к дверной ручке. Сзади раздался дикий грохот и писк. 

— Я случайно! 

Все трое как по команде развернулись. На полу растянулся пацан лет восемнадцати в помятой рубашке. Зоя моментально отметила чересчур много энтузиазма в глазах и восторженное выражение лица. Пацан вскочил и с силой пнул растянутый по полу кабель принтера. Миша поднял бровь. 

— Я прошу прощения… 

Пацан очнулся и вытянулся будто по приказу. 

— Извините за опоздание, я стажёр! Очень хочу у вас пройти летнюю практику, — оттарабанил с готовностью и разве что не подпрыгнул от восторга. Зоя поправила очки. 

— Ну понятно. Звать как?

— Иерон. 

На секунду воцарилась тишина. 

— Прости? 

— У меня отец из «Реставраторов народности». Запрещённая в России организация, — робко пояснил пацан. Зоя вдохнула и хлопнула его по плечу.

— Ясно, Ероша. Ну ничего, нам как раз такие нужны. А что, кроме меня никто к новому зайти не мог? — в ней вдруг проснулось необъяснимое раздражение. Дверь распахнулась, словно подчиняясь колебаниям её настроения, — впрочем, как и все здесь. Из кабинета выглянула светлая голова.

— Моисей, а никто ещё… О, вот вы. Вы же мой заместитель, верно? — Эрвин уставился на Зою. — Зайдите ко мне прямо сейчас, — и чересчур вежливо улыбнулся. 

Началось. 

***

— Ну вот Андрюша, аналитический отдел, и Маша, она везде за ним ходит. А Ваня у нас пиаром занимается… 

— Так, погоди, — Эрвин откинулся на огромное кожаное кресло. — А Моисей разве не мой секретарь? 

— Да нет, Моисей — это мой заместитель, — Зоя замахала руками. 

— Так. А нам зачем заместитель заместителя министра? 

Зоя вздохнула и слезла со стола. 

— Послушайте… 

— Давай на «ты», моя правая рука всё-таки. 

— Послушай. Я тут с этими придурками уже чёртову тысячу лет и систему так построила, чтобы каждый элемент на своём месте. Не хочется, чтобы её ломали. 

Колыбель Ньютона, пристроившаяся прямо за огромным монитором компьютера, издавала мерный, доводящий до психоза стук. 

— А потраченные бюджетные деньги на изучение кольчатых червей — это тоже часть системы?

Зоя сунула руки в карманы широких кюлотов и качнулась с пятки на носок. Окинула пристальным взглядом идеально выглаженный дорогой костюм, внушительные наручные часы, стопки бумаг на столе (откуда они только успели взяться в таком количестве) и наконец скосила глаз на задёрнутые жалюзи. 

— Тебе, может, скажут, что у меня характер тот ещё, но поверь, работать я умею, — она резким движением впустила солнечный свет в комнату и уставилась в окно. — А Соня так зачахнет. 

— Кто? 

— Фикус, — Зоя кивнула на маленькое зелёное деревце в углу. — А ты что, прям трудиться собрался? 

— Конечно. Зачем я здесь, если не страну менять? 

— Ясно. Значит, идеалист. Ну это уже совсем крышка, — пробормотала она скорее себе. 

Через час — оперативнее, чем за всю историю существования министерства — было собрано совещание, куда пригласили даже непутёвого стажёра, — правда, только подливать кофе. Эрвин, в самом деле вознамерившись развести бурную деятельность, в подробностях расписал новые порядки (на планёрки не опаздывать, на рабочем месте не пить, Пашеньку Раслину из бухгалтерии не обманывать, раньше времени не уходить) и наказал к четырём часам придумать инициативу, чтобы на кабмине «плакали и хлопали» (не то чтобы он в самом деле так сказал — но Зоя услышала его именно так). В серьёзности новоиспечённого министра сомневаться не приходилось. 

— Значит так, дети мои. Как вы уже поняли, хорошего ждать не приходится. Так что подключаем мозговой штурм. 

Ваня моментально поднял руку.

— А вы уверены, что мы годимся для придумывания новой инициативы? Лично я в частности? 

Вся приёмная, включая обычно игнорировавшую происходящее Машу, уставились на него. 

— Что? Я просто спросил! 

Зоя тяжело вздохнула и протёрла очки. Иногда эта работа требовала безграничного, нечеловеческого терпения, которого у неё отродясь не водилось. 

— Предлагаю передать мне стажёра, — подала голос Маша. — У нас с ним сложилась особая связь. 

Зоя вопросительно посмотрела на Ерошу. Тот растерянно развёл руками. 

— Понятно. Чтобы через двадцать минут каждый принёс мне идею. А ты, Ваня, как потенциальный политик, сразу две. И стажёра никто не трогает. 

— Потенциальный политик? — Ероша наклонился к Андрею и вопросительно посмотрел. 

— Так он политфак МГУ закончил. 

— А почему в пиар пошёл? 

— Не говорит. Только шутит, что у него так друг умер. Я Андрей, кстати. Из аналитики, — они пожали друг другу руки. Зоя хлопком ладоши разогнала всех по местам и устало опустилась в кресло. Миша осторожно помассировал ей плечи. Офис уткнулся в компьютеры, не то действительно работая из страха получить по первое число, не то изображая бурную деятельность по тем же причинам. Подумалось, что Мосечка как всегда был прав: ну пиздец же. 

Совещание прошло… Терпимо. Если бы не Эрвин, который, сложив руки перед собой и молча кивая на все предложения с таким выражением лица, которое можно было бы пускать на первую полосу оппозиционной прессы вместо любой критической статьи, то можно было бы сказать, что даже нормально. В конце концов, сегодня прозвучало больше идей, чем за всю историю существования министерства, а их качество — разговор уже совсем другой, да и к тому же, ну кто всерьёз что ждёт от их отстойника? Однако Эрвин, кажется, всерьёз расстроился. Оперативно выгнав за дверь всех (в первую очередь порядком подзаебавшего рассуждениями о великом Андрея), Зоя привычно присела на край стола. 

— Грустишь? 

Эрвин сделал неопределённый жест. 

— Так зачем нам заместитель заместителя?

— Он мне душевное спокойствие обеспечивает, — Зоя скрестила руки на груди, невольно готовясь защищаться. — Вместо психотерапевта. 

— Так бы сразу и сказала, — Эрвин провёл рукой по волосам и вздохнул. — Я ж не изверг какой… 

Зое вдруг стало его как-то жалко, и вместо министра с шилом в жопе, который пришёл сюда приносить проблемы, она увидела вдохновенного наивного идиота, — идиота, конечно, не в смысле интеллекта, иначе бы законопроект о запрете ввоза одеколонов на территорию страны уже лежал бы в папке подписанный, — который на полном ходу врезался в неповоротливую государственную машину. Собирайся кабмин пореже, у них хоть было бы время придумать что получше. 

— Слушай, — Зою внезапно осенило. — А давай пару собраний кабмина отменим. 

— Чего?.. 

— Так они настолько часто, что нет времени нормально закон придумать. А мы их ненадолго разгоним. Новенькой-то инициативой. М? 

Эрвин на секунду задумался, после чего начал что-то сосредоточенно набрасывать на бумаге. Повисла тишина, прерываемая только скрипом ручки. Зоя неловко перевела взгляд на тусклую лампу на потолке, потом спрыгнула со стола и принялась задумчиво смахивать ладонью пыль с листьев фикуса. Ещё через несколько минут Эрвин молча протянул ей лист. Зоя быстро пробежалась глазами. 

— Хочешь целиком их реформировать? С ума сошёл? 

— Почему? Это повысит эффективность, а им меньше таскаться и писать бумажек. Все в плюсе. 

План выглядел амбициозно, но хорошо. Неряшливо, недоработано, но уже хорошо. Зоя быстро представила, что надо подкрутить, кому что делегировать, как довести до ума и как презентовать. Неожиданно появилось давно забытое чувство _удовлетворения_ от занятия полезной деятельностью. 

— Ты чокнутый, — наконец сказала Зоя. — Но… Я в деле. 

Через полчаса, когда Маша и Андрей были отправлены доделывать проект, Ваня — переписать его на человеческий язык (к большому неудовольствию Вани, который ненавидел задерживаться после работы), Ероша — помогать Ване (уже к большому неудовольствию Маши, которая, кажется, в самом деле присмотрела стажёра себе), а Миша остался руководить процессом (святой человек, не иначе), Зоя, закурив и уставившись в вечернее московское небо, подумала, что пиздец откладывается на неопределённое время. 

Может, оно не так уж и плохо, в конце концов?

***

На следующий день Зоя первым делом обнаружила в приёмной незнакомого мрачного мужика с выражением лица, которое Мося охарактеризовал как бандитское, но лично Зое казалось, что он скорее похож на сердитого кошака. Миша оперативно оповестил, что привёл его Эрвин, отвечать он будет за безопасность пожарную и безопасность в целом (наличие охраны и сигнализации благополучно проигнорировалось), что Эрвина последним видел он, а с тех пор шефа нигде и нет, и что знакомы они друг с другом ещё со времён, когда Эрвин был заместителем помощника некоего помощника (Зоя не стала вникать), а ещё этот самый мужик вроде как в чём-то был замешан, а вроде и нет, - короче, менты не поймали — и нормально. Оценив уровень паранойи всего офиса, Зоя как обычно решила взять ситуацию в свои руки. 

— Звать-то как? 

— Аккерман Лев Иннокентьевич. 

Зоя кивнула и тут же выросла перед лицом у Льва Иннокентьевича. 

— Первый зам, очень приятно. А шеф куда делся? — она протараторила с максимально дружелюбной улыбкой из всех возможных. Лев Иннокентьевич смерил её нечитаемым взглядом. 

— На кабмине, — коротко ответил он наконец. 

— Ой, ну вот и славненько. А ты что делаешь?

Лев Иннокентьевич наконец оторвался от щитка климат-контроля и спрятал отвёртку. 

— Починил вот. 

— Чего? Он же ещё сломался во время создания министерства, — Зоя открыла рот. 

— Да что там чинить-то… 

«Господь всемогущий, да это же золотой человек!» — подумала Зоя и немедленно увела его за собой, почуяв родную душу в стремлении тащить на себе все неразрешимые проблемы. Лев Иннокентьевич слабо запротестовал, но было поздно — Мося только успел пропищать вслед робкое «не убейте его». Оставшийся день прошёл сумбурно: до обеда Зоя вконец замучила несчастного ответственного за безопасность нескончаемой болтовнёй, а весь офис — бесконечными поручениями. После обеда вернулся Эрвин и объявил, что реформы кабмин одобрил единогласно. По такому случаю и в честь пятницы на радостях закатили вечеринку и разрешили всем сотрудникам бухать прямо на рабочем месте. Даже Пашенька наконец высунулась из бухгалтерии и теперь кидала пьяные кокетливые взгляды на Льва Иннокентьевича ( _Лёвушку_ , как назвала его Зоя). Лёвушка их стойко игнорировал. Ваня утащил стажёра Ерошу куда-то на второй этаж, отчего Маша приуныла и жаловалась Андрею, бесконечно подливая водку в стакан. Миша и Мося были допущены в министерский кабинет, где нажрались и вдвоём спорили о перспективах в перспективном планировании. Зоя же повисла на шее у Эрвина и теперь орала во всю глотку: 

— А я простила, я простила его опять, опять, опять!.. 

Лёвушка, неизвестно откуда выудивший коньяк, вздохнул и устроился в углу. 

— Нормальный ты всё-таки мужик, Эрвин, — пробормотала Зоя, прежде чем отключиться прямо на столе. 

*** 

Утром во рту пересохло, и голова бешено пульсировала. Зоя осторожно сняла с лица бумажные ошмётки из шредера, приподнялась на локтях и огляделась. В кабинете один только Лёвушка меланхолично протирал окно. 

— Бля, вот же… 

— Таблетки в первом ящике стола, — он даже не подумал оторваться от своего занятия. 

— Угум, — Зоя с трудом села и смахнула мелкий мусор с пиджака. — А где все? 

— Разошлись. Эрвин на улице. 

— На улице?.. 

— Ему откуда-то позвонили, он выбросил книжку со стола и ушёл. 

Зоя издала невнятный звук и отыскала потерянную туфлю. Она была в отключке всего одну полную ночь, а здесь что-то уже успело произойти. Пошатываясь, она прошла через приёмную, спустилась на первый этаж и выползла на улицу. Утренняя Москва пахла мокрым асфальтом и сиренью. Эрвин сидел на ступеньках лестницы и смотрел на снующие по проспекту автомобили. 

— Что случилось? — Зоя спустилась вниз и уселась рядом. 

— С Набережной звонили. Инициативу свернули. 

Зоя хмыкнула. Ну да. Не то чтобы стоило ждать иного — но попробовать надо было. Она закурила. 

— Ну и ладно, — заявила для себя неожиданно бодро, — чёрт с ним. Прорвёмся. Ещё что-нибудь придумаем, — и хлопнула Эрвина по плечу. Тот слегка улыбнулся. 

— Мы же теперь твоя команда, в конце концов, — добавила Зоя. 

Очередной день в министерстве перспективного планирования и развития социально-экономической политики начался. 


End file.
